To Catch a Bug Pokemon
by Anorafox
Summary: Bugsy gives Juan some tips for winning the Bug Catching Contest!


Bugsy sat down on a bench at the edge of Johto's National Park. It was a Tuesday afternoon and he was eager to watch the trainers compete in the bug catching competition. He had given up the competition years ago. He always won and was worried it would take the joy of bug pokemon away from other trainers.

Three trainers stood waiting at the starting point. They kept glancing at their watches, clearly annoyed. The fourth trainer was clearly running late. Bugsy knew if they took much longer the contest would start without them.

Bugsy heard footsteps and glanced over to see a handsome trainer in fancy blue garb walking close to him. Bugsy recognized him instantly as Juan.

Juan was a water type gym leader in Sootopolis City in Hoenn. He was older but handsome, attracting the attention of a number of ladies. He was also a famous Pokemon coordinator. Bugsy couldn't help but wonder what the man was doing here.

The man waltzed past him and up to the contest line-up. Juan was participating in the bug catching contest? That was definitely a surprise.

As the contest started, Bugsy got to his feet. He needed to see Juan in action. It was definitely a rarity for the famous to participate in such a small contest.

Bugsy tried to suppress his laughter as Juan carefully walked through the grass, it was obvious that he was trying his hardest not to get dirty. His attempts at avoiding muddy patches were just frightening the bug Pokemon and Bugsy knew that at this rate he would never catch one.

And just like that the bell rang. Everyone gathered at the starting point, showing off their prized catches. There was a Caterpie, a Paras and a Pinsir. Juan looked defeated, having caught nothing.

After the awards had been given out, Bugsy watched Juan storm out through one of the entrances. Feeling pity for the man, Bugsy decided to follow after him.

He trotted along the path going through the same entrance as Juan. Juan leaned up against a tree not far ahead, talking on his PokeNav. He seemed irritated hanging up the phone.

"Excuse me," Bugsy said. Juan turned to look at him. He looked annoyed.

"Yes?" he asked. Despite looking upset, he still remained calm and eloquent.

"I watched the bug catching competition," Bugsy said, "and I was wondering if maybe you wanted some pointers or something."

Juan looked embarrassed. "You're Bugsy right?" he said, "the guy who has won this more times than anyone? Why would you want to help me?"

Bugsy shrugged. "Well you looked like you really wanted to succeed. Plus, I just had to figure out why a water trainer is out here trying to catch bug pokemon."

"Oh it's stupid really," Juan said, running a hand through his hair. "You see I vacation to Johto every year. I really like Goldenrod City. I have a niece who lives there. It's nice to see her… I just figured while I was here I would check out the bug contests," he said."Back home in Sootopolis there's this woman. She's gorgeous, her blue eyes remind me of the sea and her smile is the most beautiful thing I've ever witnessed. Unfortunately she doesn't take much notice in me."

"How could she not? You're so famous," said Bugsy.

"She's not superficial like that," he said with a sigh. "She talks to me and I know she has nothing against me but I'm certain she doesn't have those types of feelings for me. She's a florist and she loves bug pokemon. I figured if I could come back with a nice bug pokemon and a winning ribbon she would be so impressed by me…"

Bugsy smiled. "A woman who loves bug pokemon, sounds like a keeper to me. You know, I really want to help you impress her. Let me show you the ropes."

Juan smiled. "Are you sure? You don't have to?"

"I know I don't have to but I want to," said Bugsy.

They spent the remainder of the afternoon at the park. Bugsy showed Juan how to quietly approach bug pokemon and his own favorite techniques. Juan was still hesitant to get dirty but gave up on it, when he tripped on a rock and fell in the mud.

"I think you've got the hang of it," said Bugsy, "I think you have a real shot on Thursday."

Juan smiled thanking Bugsy for his kindness.

On Thursday afternoon Bugsy headed over to the park. Juan was there wearing an outfit quite similar to Bugsy's. Bugsy shook his head, laughing at Juan's desire to be so neat.

When the timer went off Bugsy eagerly watched Juan who caught several different bugs, releasing the weaker when he found a stronger.

Finally the bell sounded and everyone came forward to have their Pokemon evaluated. Juan had caught a Pinsir and he smiled triumphantly as the first place ribbon was pinned to his shirt.

He excitedly ran over to Bugsy. "Thank-you for everything," he said, "is there anyway I can ever repay you?"

"You don't owe me anything," said Bugsy. He pulled a card from his pocket with his number on it. "Just call me and let me know how everything with your woman goes."

"Will do," Juan said. He strutted off, tossing the pinsir's pokeball in the air and catching it as he walked.

 _What an interesting man,_ Bugsy thought as he turned the other direction to head home.


End file.
